1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biopsy device for use in endoluminal procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biopsy device that is capable of taking multiple biopsies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoluminal procedure is a medical procedure that takes place in one of the many tubes, or lumens, within the human body. These endoluminal procedures may take place in vascular, gastrointestinal, or air exchange lumens and may involve disease diagnosis and/or treatment. Millions of endoluminal procedures are performed each year in hospitals around the world.
Endoluminal procedures are often performed utilizing a device known as an endoscope. An endoscope is a tube, either rigid or flexible, that is introduced through a lumen (opening) in the human body, such as the mouth or rectum. The endoscope may simply be used to hold open the lumen for examination, but it may also carry light(s), visioning system(s), or other tools to be used in the procedure. An open or “working” channel is usually present within the endoscope into which the endoscopist can insert and withdraw a myriad of endoluminal diagnostic or treatment devices.
In some endoscopic procedures, biopsies (tissue samples) are obtained. Tissue samples can be examined in a laboratory to determine the presence of a pathological disorder, such as a malignancy. Often, the sample may need to be obtained from deep within the body cavity using medical sampling instruments. It is usually best to sample at various locations where the disorder is suspected so that the presence and progress of the disease (if any) may be determined. The samples may need to be catalogued according to the location from which each sample is taken, and the integrity of the samples should be maintained for subsequent lab analysis.
Existing endoluminal devices are capable of taking multiple biopsies without removing the device, but there are disadvantages to the devices currently in use. Usually the device must be moved each time a biopsy is taken so that the location of the biopsy is not completely accurate. In addition, current biopsy devices often store the tissue samples in one long cylindrical chamber. These samples may not be separated in any way and contamination between samples often occurs.
In addition to these disadvantages, current biopsy devices often utilize a mechanical means to pull away and cut the sample. This may create a variation in the amount of tissue taken each time, and this can also cause either more tissue than necessary to be taken or possibly not enough tissue to perform the desired analysis.